Finally
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: This is set right after the last episode "Humbug" Its a little Nell/Eric Callen/Joelle and of course DENSI! This is their Christmas time off... R&R guys!


**A/N Hey guys! While I'm not new to fanfic or NCIS:LA, I am new to NCIS: LA Fanfic... this is my first fanfic for this show... Could you tell me what Nell and Eric's ship name is? Thanks... So DENSI! This fic will contain spoilers from the Humbug episode... So this is Nell/Eric, Callan/Joelle and DENSI!(OMG I LOVED THAT EP!) Anyway, Please Read and Review.. (REVIEW!) Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS:LA (and im glad, because the show is perfect!) Anyway... On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>

"So... Callen. You can't tell me your first name, what can you tell me?" Joelle asked him.

"Well, everything I told you was true, mostly, except for the parts about my job." Callen told her.

"Callen, that's a huge part of you! You're a federal agent. You almost get killed all the time!" She replied.

"Joelle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't. You understand that. I didn't want you to get hurt. But I promise you I will tell you anything I can now," Callen said.

Joelle smiled. "Tell me about your job- about the real Sam, and your other to partners- Kensi and Deeks?"

"Well Sam is pretty much the Sam you know. Just a federal agent. He risks his life for his family, and all the time for the team." Callen smiled. "And for his daughter's birthday, he dressed up as Sully from that Disney movie- Monsters Inc."

Joelle laughed. "And the other two?"

Callen just looked at her. "Those two are a mess. Deeks was a flirt, but now he likes Kensi. Kensi likes Deeks, but was afraid of it. But from their display at the ice rink... I guess they're finally working out... But Kensi... she's like a little sister to me..."

Joelle was just staring at him, smiling. "Your family sounds amazing Callen... Maybe... well I thin we're on the right track...

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! Nell it's freezing!" Eric said.<p>

"I told you not to wear shorts! It's the Christmas time and we're on the east coast!" Nell replied.

"Well I have a scarf!" Eric defended himself. Nell laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards their cab.

"The Hilton Inn," Nell said to the Cab driver. He nodded.

"So... uh, we're going to tell your family we're dating?" Eric finally asked.

"Correct," said Nell.

"So... we'll have to act the part... like act like a couple?" He asked.

"Yeah... for almost a whole week..." She replied.

"And so it's not going to, uh.. affect our professional-" Eric is cut off by Nell's lips against his.

"Wow..." he says when they finally break apart.

"That is how it'll affect our relationship," Nell said.

"I love you Nell," Eric said.

"I love you too," She replied, resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride...

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing!" Kensi says. They had been skiing for almost two and a half hours now.<p>

"You want to go back to the hotel and get in the hot tub?" Deeks asked her.

""You just want to see me in a bikini." said Kensi.

"You just want to see me shirtless," Deeks replied, without missing a beat.

"Touche," Kensi replied.

"See, you're finally using touche correctly!" Said Deeks, smirking.

"I have always used touche correctly!" Kensi defended herself.

Deeks just looked at her. "What!?" She said at the look on his face.

"Yeah, okay Kensilena. But seriously, do you want to go to the hot tub?" Deeks asked.

"Why not?" Kensi replied smiling. She slipped her hand into his as they started to walk back towards the hotel.  
>They finally made their way to the hot tubs after a few remarks from Deeks about Kensi in a bikini. Lucky for them, they were all empty of other people.<p>

"Kensi?" Deeks asked her.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking him in the eyes.

"I know... I know we're doing this...you know, one step at a time... but Kens... I love you." Deeks said slowly.

Kensi looked at him, obvious fear in her eyes. She really didn't want to screw it up this time.

Deeks..." Kensi started.

"I know, I shouldn't have taken it that far I'm-" but he's cut off by Kensi's lips crashing against his own. They finally broke apart, but Kensi's eyes stayed shut.

"Kens?" Deeks asked. Kensi opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I Love you too Deeks... I think I always have..." And so their lips crashed together once more...

Finally...

**A/N ok, sorry if its ooc, this is my first NCIS:LA fic... please REVIEW!Hoped you enjoyed... and yesss Densi together FINALLY!**


End file.
